The Low-Key night club
by kikkie
Summary: Asgard is slowly decaying away from a magical disease caused by Frigga. The only way to fix it is by using similar magic. Only, Frigga never taught anyone her magic but Loki. But Loki's dead...no, he's not! He's alive and owns a very popular night club on earth. How will Thor convince his brother to save his home before its too late? WHO KNOWS? (A WattPad story!)
1. Chapter 1

"I demand you bring my son back at once! You large oaf of lard and misery!"

An elder woman no older than 50,000 years shouted at the older man in front of her. She stood next to a throne made of gold and silks. The older woman next to the man looked as if she had not slept for nights. Her hair was a mess, her clothing miss-matched and her left eye would not stop twitching. Her name was Lady Frigga and she was currently yelling at her husband over something gravely horrible that has been haunting her and her family...her second son.

"I have told you time and time again woman, Loki is not allowed back into Asgard." The older man shouted at his wife. In his hand, a large staff that he banged on the ground with every word he spoke. Similar to his wife, he looked like a mess. Clothes wrinkled and rugged, hair messy, eyes twitching, and a foul smell coming from his pit that made Thor's eye's water from his distance.

"Father? Mother?" Thor gently spoke, cutting off their argument. The two older gods looked to their oldest son. The young man, who was 1500 years older, tried everything in his power not to gag at the smell that was coming from his parents. Wearing his Asgardian royal silks, the young handsome princes looked as if he was right at home...which oddly enough he wasn't.

It has been nearly 50 Asgard years since Thor decided to move onto earth to be its guardian full time. Its been even longer on Asgard since then, and everything seemed to have gone into chaos from the looks of it. What was once a beautiful kingdom with no poverty or crime, has now turned into the dumpster of the 9 realms. The ground was littered, men and women weren't doing their jobs, soldiers were either asleep, having sex or partying, and let's not get started on the animals. Everything was out of order!

"Mother, I am right here. You called me three days ago..." Thor spoke to his mother. The older woman turns to him and gasp, shocked at the sudden realization that their son was there the entire argument.

"My sweet son, I did not realize you were here," Frigga spoke as she walks towards him. A horrible ball or oder follows her as she embraces Thor in a hug. The young man tries everything in his power not to gag, or even think about puking. No, he held his break-in and hugged his mother. Once they had separated, Thor turns around and takes a silent breath of air before turning around to look at his loved ones.

"Why did you call me here, is Asgard under attack?" Thor asked them. The two give looked at each confused as if they did not know what he was talking about.

"We did not call you here, did we?" Odin asked. The two glances at each other again before bursting into laughter. Frigga grasps her stomach as she laughs, while Odin slams his hand down on the side table. Their laughter was loud and somewhat crazy as if they were both insanely mocking him for his words and concern.

"Alrighty then..." Thor muttered to himself as he walks away from the two, somewhat annoyed by his parent's behavior. Without delay, he leaves the royal throne and travels straight home back onto earth. Once there, he throws on some earth clothes and lay down in bed.

Living in a two-bedroom luxury apartment owned by Stark industry, while also working with Banner and the G.O.T.G on the side, Thor was currently living the sweet life on earth and above. Well, almost sweet. Jane, his love, had recently married a man who worked in biology. Although Jane and Thor were still good friends, Thor could not help the feeling of loneliness sometimes. A feeling that would only be cured by two things, women and drinking. Luckily, tonight he didn't feel that lonely, what he felt was a concern. His parents were acting weird as if they had come down with something. This had been going on for weeks, but today was serious!

Two days ago his parents were begging him to come home through messages, his mother was even complaining about his absence, but then when he was there, they had no clue why he was there. As if he was talking to two different people. Something had to be looked into! And he knew just the person!

**(The next day)**

"Your parents are suffering from _Al-Seica_."

The man with a red magical cape explained. His name was Doctor Strange, and he was the only man that Thor knew who could help him. Strangle enough Wanda was there in his study reading books about magic, strange how small the world is.

"Is that a cold?" Thor asked.

"It's a disease that affects the mind of a sorcerer and all those who live in their magic." Wanda read.

"Wanda, what are you doing here? Aren't you on house arrest?" Thor asked. Wanda accidentally leveled a mountain while trying to save some people. Although the people survived, Wanda did still destroyed a mountain! So as punishment, she was put on house arrest. For which she easily escaped through Doctor Strange's portals. Plus, Vision was on a mission, so there was no one to stop her from leaving.

Wanda, who didn't feel like getting into deeper trouble, raises her hand to her mouth. Her index finger pressed against her lips, with a silent white noise coming from it. Thor just nodded his head at her, accepting her words.

"As Wanda said." Strange started. "When a magic-user uses magic for a long period of time without rest, their minds begin to weaken. When the mind begins to weaken, it begins to create things without realizing it."

"And now your parents are too far gone to remember anything," Wanda muttered.

"But they're still here! I mean just a few days ago, they had called me. Now they can't even remember how to take a bath! What sort of magic is that!?" Thor shouted.

"Dark magic, or maybe something out of guilt. Whatever it may be, it is killing your family and your people."

"Is there a cure for it then?" Thor asked in his dumb old voice.

"TLC," Wanda responded.

"What?" Thor asked. Strange grabs his attention by saying:

"While Tender Loving Care can help it, I wouldn't suggest it for Thor's folks. Being as old as they are, their magic is far stronger then a day off. No, they need a hibernation spell that can knock out a god."

"And where do I get that?" Thor asked.

"You need three ingredients." Strange tells him before ordering his cape to fly away. The red silks remove its self from his body and go flying around the building. Wanda looks up from her book to glance at the cape before continuing her reading. The sewed silks then return to Strange with two out of the three items in its...wraps. Setting them down onto the table by Wanda, Strange walks over and starts his work.

"But there is two here," Thor said.

"Yes, the next one is up to you to get." Strange explains. "The ends of a petal, the leaf's from a dust tree born from the sun, and the blood of an ice giant."

"I am sorry, what are we making?" Thor asked.

"Tea bags. Something that will knock your parents out long enough for them to regain their common sense." Strange explains. "Now, if you bring me the ice giant's blood, I can make this tea bag in less then a day."

"That might be a problem," Thor spoke low. "All the ice giants are dead. Is there anything else to throw in there. Maybe just use the two of the ingredients will be enough."

"These two will put them into a 25 hundred-year sleep. The blood is the balancer of the two, to help your parents not go into a comma...or worse."

"Worse?" Thor asked with a hint of concern. Thor maybe...a little bit stupid, but he did smell danger from miles away.

"Its nothing, just find the last of the ingredient. Then, we can help your parents." Strange explains. "Find your brother, maybe he can give you the blood."

"Loki is dead," Thor explained. "He died on the battlefield protecting our home from Asgard enemies."

"Even after he tried to destroy the earth?" Wanda asked.

"He saved our mother from an elf attack by escaping his cell. Frigga buried his body in the ocean and let it fall off the edge." Thor explained.

"Well, that crosses him out I guess." Strange says before having cloak leave his body to go find books on the subject. "This will be a long night."

* * *

Kikkie: Don't fully know where I am going with this, but lets see how things go!


	2. Chapter 2

Two days, two days had passed, and Thor could not find one living ice giant to extract their blood. Did he kill them all? No, he couldn't have! I mean the leaders, yes! But not all of them! So where were they hiding? Or...did he kill them all off? There was only one person who could answer that, his best friend and closes guardian, Lady Sif!

"Oh yes, their all dead." Sif chuckled before ripping some hair off a dolls head. The woman who was known for killing thousands of enemies in the name of Odin was now trying to sew back horsehair into a dolls glass head. Which didn't seem successful at the moment.

"Why?" Thor asked, trying his best not to look frightened at the sight of headless dolls everywhere. The woman lets out a low chuckle before standing up to walk over to her dirty bed. Once clean sheets under dark purple silks made from the fruit beetles in their area, was now dirty and blood-covered bed. The pillows looked like large dust bunnies, the covers were torn and dirty, and the mattress was growing moldy mushroom.

"Your mother wanted Loki back, so we raided the last existing Ice Giants village to find him. But he was gone! So your mom and I killed everyone and buried their bodies under boulders with fire! Their screams were hilarious!" Sif laughs, baring those dark black teeth of hers. They haven't been cleaning since the last time he saw her, which was almost five years ago.

"Oh for bleeding sake! How am I going to cure you all!?" Thor shouted at the woman. All the woman did was a glance at Thor before continuing her mutilation on the doll. Much to the horror of her friend. Slowly walking out of her room, Thor made his way to the throne room where is mother currently resigns. His father whereabouts were unknown.

Frigga sits in the middle of the room. In her arms, a plastic doll that was wrapped in green and black silks laid in her arms. The doll has black hair and green eyes. The elder goddess smiles down at the doll as she holds it close, admiring its features, staring at lovingly. The mere sight broke Thor's heart practically into two. He knew what his mother was going through, and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Mother," Thor spoke, causing the woman to look up from the doll and smile ear to ear, showing off those black painted teeth.

"Thor, come here and meet your new brother! He's sleeping, so be quiet." Frigga chuckles as she gently sways the baby in her arms. Thor does as he is asked, walking over towards her. He begins to breathe through his mouth as he looks down at the doll. The doll looked exactly like...Loki when he was a baby.

"Mother..." Thor spoke, only to be shushed by his mother.

"Careful, the little thing is sleeping." She tells him again. "Isn't he beautiful Thor?"

Her words alone held more pain than what she was feeling. Lost in her mind, Thor could see his mother suffering, trying to find a way back to the world. Only to be trapped in forgotten memories that she held deep in her heart. Ones of love and joy...and Loki.

"Mother..." Thor spoke again, this time his voice was shaky. Water begins to form in his eyes as memories of his brother soon begin to fill his mind. Memories of victories, smiles and happy days when Loki felt that his blood was the same as Thor. But like many things, his father messed up and destroyed their family. Unlike Frigga, Odin seemed to have moved on from the memories of Loki, he barely even speaks his name. While Frigga, couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Loki is dead mom," Thor says as a tear falls down the side of his face. His heart stopped for a second as if it wasn't prepared to hear those words.

"Loki is not dead." Frigga chuckled. Thor couldn't help but chuckle as well, seeing as how she was holding a doll of Loki. But, that didn't stop him from repeating his words.

"Loki is dead mother, he is gone," Thor spoke, but Frigga shakes her head at this.

"No, Loki is alive, he lives Utah by the mountains." The woman chuckled. Thor's watery eyes looked at his mother with a confused look.

"No mother, Loki is dead," Thor spoke, only for his mother to shake her head at him.

"Loki lives on Earth in Utah. I helped him escape after the Elf attack." The Queen of Asgard chuckles. "My sweet Loki, He's living in a nice home and eats chips every day."

Frigga chuckled. At first, Thor thought it was the curse she had over her. But something inside of him told him he was wrong. There was something inside him that told him maybe she was right. If there was one thing he knew about his brother, is that he liked to play dead. But Frigga would have noticed. Compare to everyone in the kingdom, Frigga was immuned to Loki's tricky magic, possibly because she taught him everything he knows.

"Loki's alive?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I took him there myself. He was so pretty when I was done with him." Frigga chuckled.

"Mother, do you know exactly where Loki is?" Thor asked. The woman looks up from the doll. Staring into those worried blue eyes, she begins to think of an answer to give her son. Only to gasp when she heard the sounds of a crying baby, something that Thor didn't hear.

"Look what you did! You woke up Loki!" Frigga growled before walking away from Thor. "Do you have a stinky diaper? Or maybe you are hungry..."

Frigga voice disappears behind a corner. Once gone, Thor was left alone in the throne room with his thoughts. Wondering...

"Loki..."

**...**

"Loki is alive, I don't believe it."

The man with a glass full of scotch chuckled as he pours a second cup for the other male in the room. Not Thor, no, it was for his husband! Steve Rogers, or in this case, Steve Stark Rogers...who was currently ignoring his husband for certain reasons.

"Apparently from what my mother says," Thor tells his friend. Tony hand the cup of scotch to Thor, he then points to Steve. Thor does as order and places the scotch in front of him. Only for Steve to ignore the cup and look straight to Thor.

"Thor, tell Tony scotch will not fix the problem," Steve says. Thor gives him a frighten glance before looking over to Tony, but was cut off when Tony said:

"Thor, tell my 78-year-old husband that what I did was understandable. Even Rhody agrees with me!" Tony tells them, this caused Steve to stand up from his seat. Looking at his husband, he scratches the back of his head before saying:

"Sending drones to a Chuckie-Cheese to spy on Bucky and Sam isn't understandable!" He shouted. "And what's worse, they were armed drones!"

"Hey, Bucky attacked them!" Tony shouted. Thor slowly walks over toward the bar to grab himself a drink, fading out of view of the bickering couple.

"You had military drones with level 8 artillery firepower pointing at our kids! What do you think he would have done!?" Steve shouted. "And why were you even spying on Bucky!?"

"Bucky took our son out of school to Chuckie-Cheese! I'd say that is an understandable reason to send Drones!" Tony retorted. Thor was behind him pouring himself a beer in one of Tony's iced beer mugs.

"I told you multiple times that Bucky was going to take Morgan and Peter out of school for Chuckie-Cheese since she passed her test! Something you constantly promise to do with her, but are just to busy to spare a moment!" Steve growled.

"Yes, I am busy! Running a multi-billion high tech company that I will give our son one day! If he's still alive and had been kidnapped by some super solider experiment!" Tony shouted. By the time Thor was done pouring his beer, Steve had just stormed out the room. He looked hurt, and Tony looked upset.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Tony muttered to himself.

"You shouldn't, but you did," Thor spoke. "I never understood you and Steve."

"What?" Tony asked, he seemed insulted a bit.

"You two are somewhat opposites constantly hitting each other. The day you said you two had gotten married was a surprising thing to hear." Thor explained.

"I was just lonely...and so was Steve I guess." Tony started. "When Pepper died, Steve was one of the few friends I had to talk to me. He would cancel all of his opponents and duties to see me...now, all his attention is on Peter or Morgan."

"I still don't understand how two men had a child," Thor muttered as he thinks hard about it. Tony, on the other hand, had the answer.

"DNA infusion, one female egg, a surgent mother, and some science," Tony explains. "POP! A healthy baby is born."

"I still can't believe Natasha agreed to be your surgent mother," Thor muttered. His voice wasn't low enough though, so Tony heard him.

"Yea, that...that was an interesting day.

**(five years ago)**

"You want me to be your surgent mother?" The redhead asked the American hero and the man in high-tech armor. Natasha, AKA Black Widow, was currently sipping fresh bought coffee that Tony had just imported from Italy for this moment.

"Yes." Tony started. "I looked through your medical recorders and say that you were in perfect shape to have children."

"How did you get a hold of my medical records?" Natasha asked. Tony, in fear, looks to the side then scratches his chin. A clear sign for Steve to take over.

"Uh, Natasha." The American hero started. "You know that Tony and I have been meaning to have a family for a while now. But since Tony has a record and I am...technically not young enough to adopt a child, we can't adopt any kids. So, we have decided to make a child instead."

"You do realize I can't have kids, right?" Natasha asked. It was then Tony decided to butt in.

"Yes, about that. I have found a way for you to have our kid." Tony tells her before standing up. Suddenly, he projects a holographic powerpoint presentation onto the wall of the café they were eating at. Natasha's eyes widen, so did some of the people in the area.

(An hour later)

"So I can have kids?" Natasha asked. She, Steve and a couple of workers and shield sat around the area with interesting eyes. Amazed by Stark's long explanation on how he was going to have Nat make his kids. Especially since Tony found a way to make a child using cloning.

"Yeah basically," Tony said. "So, what do you say? Wanna have our kid?"

"Let me get this straight..." Natasha started. "You are going to use DNA in a cloning machine, turn that into seeds that is already planted in an egg?"

"Yes," Tony responded. "Now all I need is a garden."

"Please don't call me a garden," Natasha growled. Tony nods his head before walking over to her side. Getting on one knee, he raises one hand up to her with a black box in that hand.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you be the mother of our child. To hold and to care for...nine to ten months in your stomach. Then also feed him till he or she is nine months old." Tony said. Natasha sarcastically places her hand over her heart from what he had said. Pretending to have some sort of feelings by his words.

"I would be honored, Tony." Natasha says. Immediately, everyone in the room screams for joy as Steves hugs Natasha in a bear-like hug. Tony waves his hands in the air in glee at her response.

**(Present day)**

"Yea..."

Tony muttered before placing his glass down onto the expensive coffee table that Steve had picked out. He and Thor were now sitting in the living room looking through some of Tony's information on the state of Utah. Seeing if there were any strange events happening in the area. So far, they found nothing.

"I haven't been hearing any reports in the state, you sure he's there?" Tony asked.

"My mother has never lied to me," Thor says.

"But didn't she lie to you about Loki being dead?" Tony chuckled before moving his hologram screen to the side with a small a remote to see what else was going on in that state.

"No, she just didn't tell me, that's different," Thor says, defending his mother. Tony just rolled his eyes at the thunder-god. Standing up from his seating position, he presses a button on the remote to turn everything off. Thor's eyes widen at his friend's action.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted.

"Buddy, we're not finding anything," Tony says. "Now look, I will ask Fury if he could send some men over to the state to see what's up, but I get this feeling your mom was lying."

"My mother never lies," Thor growled. Standing up from his seat, he bends his back backward a bit. Causing the room to be filled with sounds of cracking bones. Tony just blinks his eyes a bit, trying to wake himself up. Soon, Steve walks back into the living room in a pair of PJ pants and a five-year-old girl in his arms. Next to him was a young man, no older than 17, staring at the two tired-looking men.

"The hell, you are still up? Its 5 in the morning!" Steve growled. The little girl in his arms yawns while the older teenager just stared at his father annoyed.

"I have a test in three hours dad. Please shut up." The boy spoke.

"Okay, you see this Steve! He gets his attitude from you." Tony growled.

"I am upset because you two have been up all night talking about Loki!" Peter growled. "I have to get ready for school! I have a test in lab today dad!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I am trying to help a friend here!" Tony growled. "And your still grounded young man! Who said you could leave your room!?"

"The Law." Peter retorted.

"Well, you know what? You are grounded, get back in bed, your not going to school!" Tony shouted before pointing behind Peter. The young man just looks over to his father with his mouth open and his eyes squint downwards. Steve raises his hand to the boy before handing him his daughter. Peter takes Morgan in his hand, then throws the small child over his shoulders.

"Come on hamburger, were getting breakfast," Peter tells his sister as he walks out of the area. Once gone, Steve slaps his face gently with his hands, trying to wake up a bit.

"You are not letting Peter go to school!?" Tony shouted.

"Yes Steve, he is. He has a test, he is going to school." Roger explained before walking over to Steve. Swiping the remote from his hand, he presses a button that makes the curtains spread wide open to allow sunlight into the room. Tony blinks a couple of times before looking to the side where the clock was.

"Oh my god, I have been up all night," Tony muttered.

"Why is Peter under punishment?" Thor asked.

"He decided to be a big boy and lie to Happy," Tony growled.

"Then took Tony's private Jet all the way to Utah to party with some of his classmates. His dumb self then posted pictures of it on his social media page. Thinking we weren't going to find out." Steve explained.

"That is unacceptable," Thor muttered.

"Yes, all for this night club called Low-key." Steve growled. "Seriously, in my day kids would sneak out to speak easy's."

"Wait, what was the club called again?" Tony asked his husband before looking over to Thor.

"Low-Key, like the music note," Steve tells them. Thor's eyes widen in shock as Tony nearly jogs over to his laptop. Turning it on, he searches up the place his son had snuck to and found a large night club building in a small town called River's-Dames.

"Low-Key, a four-floor bar/night club restaurant located in River's-Dame. It is one of the few night clubs that has legal prostitution and a hotel." Tony read.

"Sounds like a fun place," Steve muttered.

"Sounds like Loki..." Thor growled.

"The place is an exclusive business. With ticket prices going as far as 150 a night just to get in." Tony read. "With the latest food in the area, the best night entertainment and many things to see...Low-Key's is the place for you."

"Huh, never imagine Loki to be a business owner," Steve muttered.

"He did navigate armies and led men to victory..." Thor says. "Before becoming a brick."

"MORGAN NO!" Peter shouted from the kitchen, seconds later, the loud sound of glass falling to the ground rang in the heroes ears.

"Steve, could you see if Peter is still alive so that I can kill him," Tony asked.

"Roger," Steve tells him before leaving the room. Once gone, Tony looks up ticket prices. Seeing how he had the cash to do anything, the rich loof bought a night at the club, room service, and VIP experience.

"We are heading to Utah in about five hours. Pack your things buddy." Tony tells his friend before closing his laptop. Thor just raised an eyebrow at the man, surprised by his haste to help him.

"PETER!" Tony shouted from the kitchen. "YOUR DAD AND I ARE GOING TO UTAH! YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO BABYSIT MORGAN!"

"DAD NO!" Peter shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad please, I am begging you! Don't leave Morgan in my care!" Peter begged over the phone to his parents. The three older gents were currently on one of Tony private jets, heading straight to Utah as we speak, which was about a two and a half hour trip. Steve was on his cell phone, that Tony forced him to use, playing games. While Thor was in the corner reading one of Strange's books about spells and curses.

"I am sorry Peter, but its the only thing that I know will keep you in the house while I am gone," Tony tells his son.

"Why not get Happy to watch Morgan! He enjoys it!" Peter shouted. "Come on dad, who's going to watch New York if not your friendly neighborhood spiderman?"

"Wanda, Vision, F.R.I.D.A.Y, Sam and Strange," Tony said. He then heard his kid make a loud HUFF sound over the phone. Peter was frustrated by his father attitude towards this situation.

"Look, Peter, just take the night off and relax. I know you have been struggling with your school work and superhero work...as you like to call it."

"I wanted to hang out with my friends, but someone said no," Peter growled. This caused Tony to snap over the phone.

"I said you can hang out with anyone BUT Harry Osborn. Kid's a bad influence on you..." Tony growled.

"You are a bad influence." A voice around the phone said. Seconds later, Tony heard Peter giggling for a second.

"Wait..is that...IS HARRY WITH YOU NOW!?" Tony shouted over the phone. His voice was so loud that both Thor and Steve had to look over to him.

"No, its Ned dad!" Peter Lied.

"Really?" Tony shouted. "FRIDAY! Find Peter and give me 360 wide picture!"

"Wait-what?" Peter spoke before looking up to the sky to see ten Drones flying towards him and Harry. The two young men gasp before running towards the school building for cover. Tony, who was red in the face, saw that the pictures FRIDAY had taken of his son.

"You are so going to get it Miste! Oh, watch me come down over that head, like the hand of GOD!" Steve shouted over the phone. Harry, who was hiding in the boys' bathroom next to Peter, grabs his friend phone. Pressing it against his ear, he opens his mouth to say:

"Don't you mean...like the hand of Stan Lee?" Harry chuckled before hanging up the phone. Steve, on the other hand, threw his phone across the airplane, nearly hitting Steve in the process.

"I told you..." Steve muttered. "Telling Peter no only make him want to do it even more. He gets that from you."

"Ugh!" Tony growled before walking over to the side of the plan to get his phone. One the device was in his hand, Thor looks at the two males to ask.

"So, what is the plan when we get there? Destroy the building to drag my brother out. And if that is the plan, might I suggest we a cage made of gold and iron to hold him in." Thor tells the two.

"First off, no!" Tony says. "Secondly, we need to confirm Loki is even in the building first. And by doing that, we need to explore. So, what Steve and I are going to do, is that we are going to spend some time in the restaurant and hotel area while you search the night club. The place normally gets busy around 7, so it would be the best time to go and explore."

"By the time we get there, it will be three. What do you suppose we do for the next four hours?" Thor asked.

"Prepare you for the nightlife. I need to get you a suite and fix your hair." Tony tells the thunder god before looking over to his husband.

"And I need to get you something nice to wear as well. All your clothes look old."

"I am 100 years old Tony," Steve says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"And this would be a perfect opportunity to buy you a new closet so that I don't have to look at that ridiculous plaid shirt you wear all the time," Tony tells him. "So, he goes into the hotel, leaves out things, then goes into town and learn a bit about this club while also getting ready for the club. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Steve spoke. "If we're supposed to be surveilling the area, shouldn't we, you know, be in disguise?"

"That is already cover!" Tony spoke. "Fun fact, the town doesn't get that much internet service. They have to go out of town in order to get their things in order. So, besides me probably, they won't know who you are."

"Wait, but if they know you then won't they know us?" Steve asked. There was a long silence soon after. Tony, who saw numbers and riddles appear before his eyes, begin to think of a new plan.

"And your the smartest..." Thor muttered.

* * *

**( Utah.)**

"Did we have to sneak through the back?" Thor asked as he climbs into the back seat of Tony's rental. A royal blue Mini Cooper Convertible with now roof and a small trunk. Thor felt the car was unnessicary since he could have flown to the area himself. But the last thing he needed was Loki, if possibly alive, to know that he was here.

"Were in the big city now, we need to keep a low profile while we're heading into Rover's Dang." Ton explained.

"You mean, River's-Dames?" Thor asked.

"Yea, whatever," Tony told his friend before driving out of the rental parking lot. Thor looks up to the sky and begins to think of many things. Most of his thoughts were on Loki. Its been ten years since he had seen his trickster brother. It wasn't like Loki to stay away from home for long. Sure, he was in trouble for his crimes on earth, and yes, Odin was beyond words upset with him. But Loki always found comfort in his home, no matter the circumstance, so...why stay on earth?

But the important question was, how did he escape? Thor saw his father throw him into that magical cage with his own two eyes. So how did Loki escape the palace, let alone make his way on earth without being spotted by S.H.E.I.L.D or Strange? All of these questions, he felt that they were soon to be answered.

"And we are here gents!" Tony shouted, snapping Thor from his train of thought. Looking forward, he saw something...that LITERALLY SAID LOKI!

A three-floor large building that was painted a dark olive green with bright gold to outline the building. There was a sign that stood 15 meters tall in the sky. The pole had a scale-like design with a snake head at the top. Its mouth was wide open as if it was going to attack, with its fangs being part of the Sight. The L in Low was one fang, while the K was the other fang. The nightclub was seeming on the outskirts of the small town Tony had just past. Which we will see more of another time. But for now, the Low-Key!

"This is Loki's club. It smells of tricky and poor fashion." Tony says as he drives to the back of the building. There, the entrance to the hotel was located. once parked, the trio were escorted to their room. The VIP suite with full room service and a bathroom that could entertain seven people. The bed was a large circle turning bed that was as big as the Hulk. Covered in dark green silks, Thor couldn't help but to gag.

"This reminds me of Loki's bedroom," Thor muttered to himself as he sets his...Umbrella down on the top of a luxury dresser that was made from Asgardian gold. The mirror itself was magical, it glew a bright light that made Thor look as if he was clean and new, which he wasn't.

"This room reeks of Asgard Magic," Thor growled.

"I'd say, this livingroom is gorgeous!" Steve shouted as he gazes upon the well-decorated living room the suite had. It was nearly as big as a banquet hall, and the best part, the table already had food to eat.

"Tony lets come here for our honeymoon!" Steve shouted before waltzing over to the bed. Thrust his body forward, he lands face forward onto the green cushions. Tony just rolled his eyes over to Thor, only to see the blonde had already left the room but left his hammer.

"Oh no..." Tony thought.

* * *

**(Thor)**

"This place stinks of Loki..." The thunder god thought to himself as he walks past many dark-haired workers dressed in odd wear, it was the afternoon, so by the looks of it, the workers were preparing for tonight. Dressing up rooms, cooking up a storm, packages being delivered into the building, the place was a mess! But that didn't get Thor mind off his target.

Asgardians have a special talent, it was sensing magic. You see, there are many different types of magic, each one came with its own special tingle. Loki, being raised in the royal family, had his special tingle in magic that only he and his family could sense. And that is what Thor was looking for. Walking past many workers and what appeared to be customers, Thor found himself in the basement of the building. And what he found there was...something that no man could describe.

"YEA!"

A woman shouted as a man pounds into her lower reignes as he pushes her against the wall. Both bare naked in front of many men and women doing similar act os sex. Thor felt as if he had entered a room of his teenage years when his father would do everything in his power to force Thor to lose his virginity to the nearest willing maiden. Long story short, Thor learned that day that his powers fully course through every part of his body. The good news about that day is that he was able to increase his stamina. So, moving along, Thor continued through the lounge of sexual activities with men, women, toys...possibly a live animal, he wasn't sure. He kept moving till the tingle of Loki's energy grew strong to the point that he was inches away. Or in this case, behind a door that was labeled in white paint: HEAD-BOSS.

"That's a clear fact name if I ever heard of it." Thor thought to himself before opening the door to see...

* * *

Kikkie: _**SONY AND DISNEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR BABY SPIDER-MAN!? WHY CAN'T ALL JUST GET ALONG AND COME TO AN AGREEMENT TO USE SPIDER-MAN EQUALY!? HE WAS FINE IN BOTH WORLDS!  
**_

*Sigh* Now that thats is out of me. Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	4. Chapter 4

"Easy, were trying to enlarge it not blow it up."

A dark brown skin woman with pitch-black hair and green threads says as she watches a woman constantly squeeze down on a pump. Thor, who was silently closing the door as he enters the room, was trying to wrap his head of what he was looking at.

There was a man in the corner of the room with a machine attached to his manhood. The machine appeared to be pumping air into the man's private area, increasing it by size. The woman with the black hair was observing a blonde female who was using the device on the man.

"How big should we make him?" The blonde asked the dark-haired woman and the man.

"Just give him three more inches for tonight." The woman orders her worker before turning around to finally see Thor at the door. Eyes widening and mouth a gap, the woman practically turned pale at the sight of the thunder god before her.

"Thor? What in Asgard name are you doing here?" She as the blonde man. The male looks at her for a few minutes before asking:

"I am sorry my Lady, but who are you?" Thor asked. The woman shocked face turned into pure annoyance when she heard those words come out of Thor's mouth.

"You cannot be this dumb..." The woman muttered under her breath. She was a very beautiful woman, this one. With a full curve body figure, nearly the same height as Thor, and the face of a goddess, Thor almost thought she was of his people.

"MISS-MOSH!" The blonde woman shouting, moving Miss-Mosh line of focus from Thor to the woman. The blonde woman seemed to be struggling with the device attached to the man's privates.

"What's wrong?" Mosh asked before grabbing the device the blonde hand. The woman constantly tries to press the off button, nothing seems to happen.

"Oh no!" Mosh muttered. Thor, in his reckless judgment, decided to come in and help the woman by grabbing the device out of her hand. The man was taking deep breathes as his member begins to enlarge slowly in a painful manner. One that was starting to bring tears to his eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP!" The blonde screamed as Thor does the exact same thing as Mosh and the blonde did before. When he saw that his efforts were useless, he resorted to one final thing. His thunder and rage!

Hands sparking up small bolts of electricity, he holds the device firmly before in sending waves of lighting into the device. The small grey control box became so juiced up with power, it started to heat up and increase its pumping.

"IT HURTS!" The young man shouted. At this point, Mosh started to tug on the tub, trying to remove it from the man's private area. But it was too late when she did...

Soon, the three heard a pop sound, followed by the screams of the man a line of thick red blood oozing to the ground. The three looked forward to seeing the tip had popped open, like a needle to a water balloon. Thor was the first of the three to turn pale, the blonde female simple fell over and blacked out on the ground. And Miss Mosh, well, she just ran out of the room as fast as she could.

**(15 minutes later)**

"Please, just go with him to the hospital!" Mosh shouted at the blonde who was with her earlier. The male...who had lost something very valuable to him, was currently unconscious in the back of a hospital pick up truck. Let's be honest, its best that he was asleep at this very moment.

"Oh! But miss, I can't look at the blood!" The blonde shouted in disgust. But that did not stop the green-eyed woman from pushing the blonde into the truck, she then makes her sit down by the sleeping male before jumping out of the truck. Once the medic had gathered the tool that was used in this...incident, they rushed to the nearest hospital. Leaving nothing but dust in their tracks as they drove away. Once they had turned the corner and disappeared, Miss Mosh goes into the building. Once inside, Thor grabs her by the elbow then drags her all the to the VIP room. Strangely enough, she didn't fight him, all she did was make low growls and groaning noises, somewhat annoyed by his presence. Once inside, Thor threw her down onto the bed.

"Miss Mosh, I have some questions for you..." He started, much to the woman's annoyance.

"Thor, I am in no mood," Mosh responded. She was about to stand up from the edge of the bed but was stopped when a hammer went flying across her face. Being caught by the large god, Thor twirls his hammer around, as if he was preparing to strike at any moment.

"Lady Mosh, I will only ask you once. Where is Loki?" Thor asked the green-eyed female. The question was like a bird hitting a wall by an inch. And to Lady Mosh, she could not manifest enough brain cells at the current moment to not say something mean to Thor.

"I don't know how a monkey such as yourself has survived this long." The woman spoke before standing up from her seat at the edge of the bed. Adjusting dress a bit, she looks straight at the male to say:

"Brother..." Mosh muttered. Thor's eyebrow raises at her words, somewhat confused by her behavior.

"You are no sister of mine, my lady," Thor spoke, this just caused the woman to chuckle at him. The woman moves her crazy black hair to the side before starting at Thor.

"Oh brother, you are stupid." The woman chuckled before placing a hand over her face. Soon, she was shrouded by a bright neon green light that blinded Thor for a bit. Soon, the female before him disappeared, and what was left was a familiar image.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted in anger at Loki's little trick. The god of mischief just shrugs his shoulders at his brother while giving him a weak smile.

"Brother..." Loki muttered before letting out a low sigh of pain. Soon, his body begins to stiffen a bit before the green flash appears again, forcing him to become a woman yet again. The female lets out a low sigh of pain before taking a large gasp of air. Her hand slips right over her stomach as she cringes and twitches downwards on the edge of the bed.

"I shouldn't have done that..." She muttered before laying down on the bed. Soon, her eyes slowly closed, leaving her unconscious on her brother's bed. Thor looks down at the woman for a few seconds before leaving the room to search for Tony and Steve.

**(Four hours later)**

"AH!"

Loki shouted as she rose from the bed. Her black locks now in tiny curly messes, her green lipstick smeared, and her dress wrinkled with lines on the side of her face. The beautiful woman stood up from the side of the bed and left the room. What welcomed her was the sound of Thor laughter...and Steve's grasp.

"She's awake!" Steve shouted. Loki eyes still widened in shock, confused on what the hell was happening. At the same time, she was trying to figure out how to escape the room.

"Ah, Brother! Come down, have a drink with us!" Thor shouted at the female or morally ordered her. Much to the woman's annoyance.

"How long have I been out?" Loki asked her brother as she slowly walks over to the two men. Her approach was slow and steady as if she was either preparing to run away or attack. Either way, Thor kept his trusty hammer close, just not visible.

"Four hours," Steve tells her. Loki nods her head at his words. "You okay?"

"Sort of." She muttered as she takes a seat next to Steve. "So, why are you two here? Furry decide it was time for me to get off the planet? Or did Strange finally find me?"

"So you know you have a target on your back?" Steve asked.

"Also, there's three of us. Tony is out making a phone call." Thor explained. "So, tell me exactly what just happened?"

"You first," Loki says. Leaning over the coffee table, she pours herself a drink of scotch before leaning back into the seat. With her body twisted to the side, she throws her leg over her other, revealing her long clear skin leg to both her brother and Steve, not caring for their red cheeks.

"Mother and Father are sick," Thor tells his bro...sister. The female just shrugs her shoulders.

"And?" She asked.

"Their sickness is spreading around Asgard," Thor says, his voice was more stern, but that didn't phase his adopted sibling.

"And?" She asked.

"Do you not care?" Thor asked.

"No." She responded in a deadpan voice. Her eyes were half opened when she said that. Thor bits the bottom of his lips before looking over to her to ask:

"Why do you look like this?" He asked the dark-haired woman. "Why are you in a woman's body?"

"Ask mom, she will surely answer you," Loki tells him before pressing the glass to her lips. Taking a sip, she closes her eyes shut and takes a large gulp. She then crooks her head back at the horrible taste she had just drank.

"Oh, this is strong." She muttered.

"Not as strong as my fist to your face will be if you don't tell me why you refuse to give me an answer," Thor growled. Loki just rolled her eyes at her brother. Setting the glass on the table, she adjusts her sitting position before explaining.

"After mother protected your earth harlot from the elves..." Loki began, ignoring Thor low grunts as she did. "She and Odin ran to my cage and...destroyed my body."

"What?" Thor asked.

"Yes, they took my body then placed me into that of a woman bodies that was a copy made from my old body," Loki explained. "And then father was like "Its Time For You To Leave My Son! Go Forth AND Continue Your Punishment On Earth!" Second, later I was on earth trying to find my way off the top of a rock. Turns out, with this new body, I can't do all the magic spells I grew up with without taking out a large amount of energy."

"I see, so they put you in a new body so that you would not be recognized. I find that the dark skin people here are very good at blending into the dark corners." Thor...said. Loki's eyes just widen at the man's words. Steve just placed a hand over his mouth, trying to find the right...thought to think.

"No Thor...I picked this look because I look completely different than my other look." Loki muttered.

"So it is not because of Heimdall and his ability to sneak around in the darkness?" Thor asked with a confused look. The sad thing about this was, Thor wasn't trying to sound racist, but he was too stupid to realize he was.

"Please stop and never make those comments again!" Loki said in haste, trying to stop her brother from making any more bad comments that were...racist.

"So...your powers..." Steve started up, trying to change the subject. As soon as Thor heard powers, the original conversation hits him like a brick wall.

"So that explains why you fainted after transforming in front of me. But that doesn't explain why I sense your magic. It is still the same."

"New body, new rules I guess," Loki muttered. Looking to the side in the direction of the door, she sensed a small tingle coming towards her. Both Thor and Steve look in the direction of the door, trying to see what Loki was seeing. A moment past when Tony had entertained the room.

"No, Peter! You are not going out, you are grounded! I am not going to repeat myself!" Tony shouted into the phone. "I don't care if you can get Happy to watch Morgan, you are grounded! Don't make me turn on the security breach and trap you in that building!"

A long silence fills the room for a minute or two, then it changes when Tony smiled.

"Okay, goodnight Morgan! Tell Peter if he sneaks out, that I will activate F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony tells his daughter before hanging up. He then looks over to the group to see them starring at them.

"What?" He asked.

"I can sense people if that makes me valuable in any way," Loki muttered before looking back at her brother. "So, why is the great god of Thunder doing in my home?"

"I have come to take you home, back to Asgard to heal your family and save our holy lands," Thor tells her. Only for Loki to shake her head at her brother's words.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Thor asked.

"I am not going home, especially with you," Loki growled. "If you think for a second that I am going to go back to the cell, you have another thing coming!"

"Like my hammer to your face?" Thor growled.

"You could bash me around as the Hulk did. But in the end, you know you can't bring me home unless I agree to it." Loki chuckled before looking over to Steve. He did not look pleased, nor did Tony for that matter. Thor slunges against his seat, trying to think of ways to convince his...sister, to come back with him to fix the current mess back at home. But, as he started to think...he came up with no answers.

"How much?" Tony asked the dark skin woman. Loki lets out a low chuckle before asking:

"Do you think you could afford me?" Loki chuckled. Both Thor and Steve glance over to Tony as he begins to pull out his checkbook...that he carried around for some reason.

"13." He said.

"Dollars? I am insulted." Loki chuckled again.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Loki is an escort. Which means we can rent him out for the right price." Tony explains. "And I am going by thousands of sweetheart."

"Oh, in that case, no," Loki says. "If you want, I have a sweet girl by the name of Penny who goes for that price."

"13 thousand?" Steve ask.

"How else do you pay for college?" Loki asked. "You do realize Utah State is almost 50 grand a semester."

"25?" Tony says. Loki looks up to the ceiling for a moment before shaking her head no.

"Make it 50 and you have yourself a deal," Loki tells Tony. Before anyone could say anything, Tony ripped that check out of his book and gave that piece of paper to the god of mischief himself...herself.

"Alright, my next availability is in three months and four days," Loki says before standing up. Suddenly Tony felt dizzy and nausea, maybe its because he overpaid for a hooker when he could have done that for free with Steve?

"Three months!? Mother and Father will be dead by then!" Thor shouted. Loki just chuckles as she places the check into her cleavage.

"Oh brother, do you not understand that I run a business now. I can't just drop everything and go with you to Asgard. No, I must stay here with my girls and clients. Especially since the weekend is coming up. I have clients out the door to entertain." Loki chuckles.

"What do you do here?" Steve asked.

"Well, my dear captain for America..." Loki started. "I help both men and women in the art of pleasure."

"What type of pleasure?" Steve asked, this only caused Tony to let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Loki does illegal shit to make people happy! There! Now can we fight her and just drag her back to...Asgard?" Tony asked.

"No," Thor growled. "When Loki and I were young, we were given a special birthright to never be DRAGGED back to Asgard unless we wanted to. So unless she willingly goes with me, we're not going anywhere..."

"Yep! The beauty of being Asgard royalty." Loki chuckled. "Now, I have to attend an orgy party without my main attraction because my brother overloaded his penis!"

"What?" Tony asked with a bit of fear at the tip of his tongue. He slowly backs away from his friend to hide behind his husband.

"I didn't mean to blow up the machine. I was just trying to save that mans...thingy!" Thor growled. Only to have Loki roll her eyes at him.

"I will see you in the morning, feel free to enjoy yourselves," Loki tells them. She turns towards the front door to make her escape. But was stopped when Thor's ax went flying past her side, then stuck against the wall. Creating a rail like block for the young-looking woman.

"Brother." Thor started as he walks towards her. "I respect that you created a life here. One that is...something you can be proud of and not hurt anyone in any way."

"Expect back-stabbing wives and cheating husbands, but continue I do love your speeches," Tony says.

"But you must understand this, our family is sick and they need our help. And if you do not come willingly, then I will drag you by force. By the gods above and those below, I will make you understand that blood is thicker than water or even more. So you enjoy your night, but by tomorrow, you will suffer my wrath the longer you avoid me. I will not wait for three months, I will tell you that!" Thor explained. Loki just lets out f low growl before grabbing Stormbreaker. Tossing it back to him in annoyance.

"Your words hold nothing to me brother. I already set a date, there is nothing you can do than wait." Loki chuckled. "So do not worry about mother and father, they will live. Trust me, _Al-Seica _doesn't kill anyone with a year, it normally takes seven. Unless we have been gone that long..._"_

* * *

Kikkie: Been gone for a while, sorry. A lot has happened lately with school and a hurricane. Anyway, thank you for reading and review!

Be safe if your in the hurricanes bubble by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Urgh..."

Loki moans as she opens her eyes to the dimly lighted ceiling at hovered over her. Her ceiling was a dark blue shade, something that is calming, but also sad. Rising from her bed, she rubs her eyelids before blinking. Becoming fully awake, she moves her body to the side a bit before sliding off her bed. Walking over to her window, she pulls her curtains to the side to shine light into the room. practically blinding the young woman in the process. Loki quickly closes the blinds to save her eyes sight.

"Its morning..." She moaned before walking over to the side of the room. Leaving the room, she walks down the dark purple velvet hallway. She passes many doors with various names labeled in the middle of them. Walking all the way down to the end, she opens the door that led to a large room that was both a living room and a kitchen.

"Girls must still be asleep," Loki muttered to herself as she walks over to the kitchen. Opening various cabinets, she pulls out mugs, coffee creamers and different types of sugars. She then opens the fridge to pull out various fruits, meats, veggies, and other assorted food. Laying them on the counter, she begins her day by turning on the coffee machine.

"Ah! Brother, I see you're awake!" A voice shouted. Loki froze in her stand, trying to scramble what she had just heard for a second before turning around to see her bother sitting down at the dining table.

"Oh my god, your still here..." Loki muttered. Her brother, still wearing his normal clothes from last night, adjusts himself in the chair a bit as he smiles at his sister.

"Yes, and I have been thinking..." Thor started. "First off, I am sorry. It takes a lot to come onto earth and make a life for yourself. And, as a god who is hated by many, it must have been extremely hard for you."

"Thank you for that reminder..." Loki muttered.

"But you did it anyway brother. You have an amazing life here, and you have servants who respect and love you. I am very proud of you and everything you have done. And with that being said, I am to offer you my services." Thor explain. Loki stares at the blonde for a few seconds before saying:

"You are staying here?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe in my heart that you lied to me about that promise. So, my dear friend Tony has paid your lovely business a large sum of money for me to stay in a room for those three months. So, I will be here, supporting my little brother!" Thor explains as he grabs a butter knife. "Do you know how to make an omellete?"

"By Odin's law, this is not happening," Loki muttered as she sets the pan down onto the stove. Gently rubbing her forehead, she begins to think heavily of all the troubles that would soon come. For example, the girl's Alarm clocks going off at the same time. Alerting both Loki and Thor that company was coming.

"Oh no!" Loki growled loudly before looking over to Thor. "Okay, here's the deal! Your my...foster brother who is visiting! Do you understand!?"

"Uh, yes Loki." Thor spoke, only to have Loki shake her head at him.

"No, My name is not Loki, my name is- Who's Loki?"

A female asked as she enters the dining room/ kitchen area completely naked! Her blonde ends stick to the shoulders and sides of her neck as continues her way into the kitchen. She was a beautiful woman, having a petite body that had no marks or bruises. She was quite tall too, nearly as tall as Thor by a few inches.

Thor couldn't help but look at her rear as she approaches the table. Taking a seat right near him, she gives him a sweet smile then waves at him.

"Hello, you are?" She asked.

"Thor, my name is Thor. God of-ACTING!" Loki shouted, cutting her brother off mid-sentence as she looks at her worker.

"This is my brother...Torn!" She says. Her left eye twitches as a smile is forced upon her face. "He's a stunt double...for the actor playing Thor in the upcoming heroes movie."

"You know, he does look like that Avenger guy. You know, the one that can fly and control thunder." She says. Thor glances over to Loki a bit, quite confused about what she had said because Loki just explained it to her in a way.

"Technically, I can't fly. What I do is-Torn may I speak with you in another room please!?" Loki shouted. Thor didn't even respond, what happened was Loki grabbed him by the shoulder and then dragged him into another room. Away from the naked female. Once they were out of sight, she begins to lecture Thor.

"They do not know that I am Loki! No one knows I am Loki!" Loki shouted at her brother.

"I understand that..."

"Then you will understand that you cannot be Thor in this house! I can't kick you out...without risking the Avengers knocking on my door obviosly. But I cannot let you blow everything I have worked so hard for!"

"I understand!"

"From now on, your Torn and I am Mosh! We are adopted siblings from eastward Mississipe and..." Loki's eyes begin to move around as she thinks more into this. "Your staying here with me because...uh..."

"Our mother just died?" Thor says, throwing a suggestion out there. Loki's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my gods, has mom died?" Loki asked.

"No, the lie is I am staying here because our mom died and I am in mourning." Thor tells her. Loki nods her head in agreement as she understands her brother's lies now.

"Perfect, and your working towards a movie thing that is happening soon," Loki tells her brother before clapping her hands together. Thor nods his head before the two return to the kitchen/dining area. Once inside, the dining table chairs all had butts in them. All beautiful women who were either naked or wearing something very sexual. They all looked to be young...

"Morning Mosh! I hope you don't mind, I have started on breakfeast." The light brown skin female says as she cracks open an eggshell, then throws it into the pan. Loki nods her head at the young woman.

The young wore a large grey shirt that fell below her knees. Her hair was a curly mess that just wrapped around the side corner of her head. There were dark markings below her eyes, as if she had fell asleep with some sort of black makeup on.

There was a strange aura too her. Thor could sense it strongly, especially after the glance she gave him. It was either hatred or protection sort of aura, maybe both even. Who knows? But what Thor knew was she was NOT of this world...

"Who is the large lad?" She asked Loki as the dark skin beauty takes a seat at the head of the table. Thor follows closely, taking the empty seat next to her.

"This is my brother Torn. He's staying with me because our mom passed away." Loki explains. Suddenly, the room is filled with moans of sadness from all the women in the room.

"Awww, why didn't you tell us your mom died?" One woman asked. She had red hair and green eyes.

"Work is sometimes more important. Which reminds me, you girls need to clean up the funhouse. Long story short, I don't know who puked in there, but one of you has to clean it out." Loki explains. "And also, would one of you please clean out the cat litterbox, it is stinking the backyard."

"I'll do it." A woman with purple and black hair says. She was wearing a bra and sipping coffee.

"So..." The blond woman from earlier started. "Is the rule of no men in the house clear now because I would-NO." Loki growled.

"I'm sorry?" Torn asked.

"My brother will not be spending his time in this area. He will be in the hotel area with all the guest. He will only come here when I need him, like today, I need to go food shopping and run errands. Make of list of what you want to eat for the next month. Torn, get dressed after you eat breakfeast."

Loki stands up from her chair before leaving the area. Once gone, the light brown skin woman takes her seat. Setting a plate of eggs and beacon in front of Thor, she grabs a fork and begins to dig in. The rest of the females at the table begin to do their normal routine rituals. Such as eating, taking pictures with their phones, or reading the newspaper. As the morning goes by, a sudden loud sound hits Thor's ears.

"Is...is someone crying?" Thor asked before taking one last bite of his cooked eggs.

"It's probably Sigyn." The female says.

"Who's Sigyn, another female resident?" Thor chuckled. He picks up his coffee to drink his coffee.

"No, Mosh's daughter." The female says. Suddenly, her face was covered in boiling hot coffee that was spat into her face by Thor...


End file.
